


Pounce!

by universalPraesepe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalPraesepe/pseuds/universalPraesepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is in love with Jane, NO ONE CAN KNOW (but they all do). Jane is in love with Roxy, NO ONE CAN KNOW (nobody does). Non-Sburb AU in a beach house without parents. Also, cheating at card games. Bonus Dirk/Jake as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce!

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've never written a fic before omg I'm sorry  
> I promise it will get better when I'm not writing at 1:38 in the morning and when I have a chapter or two posted  
> short exposition chapter is short.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TG: dirk no i realy dont think i should  
TG: precious janeys feels are at steak  
TG: *stake  
TG: yum  
TT: I’m sure everything will be fine, Roxy.  
TT: You’re both older now. I’m sure she’s more open-minded.  
TG: you dont know that  
TG: you dont know her life  
TG: u dont know her struggles  
TT: I think I do? At least pretty well. We talk.  
TT: Anyway, you should be fine. Just relax. If there’s a moment, there’s a moment.  
TG: there better be a moment  
TT: Not like I can make any promises.  
TG: wats a romantic party activity?  
TT: I don’t know. Macaroni art? Jake and I aren’t exactly party animals, to be honest.  
TG: goop  
TG: *good  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

This is the first time you and your friends have gotten together in a while. You all have at least one party every year in the heart of summertime, where you go about your lives doing crazy teen activities. By crazy teen activities, you of course mean making macaroni portraits of each other and having group snuggling sessions. Nothing beats all four of you hunkering down on the fold-out couch bed in the totally unsupervised beach house in New Jersey your mother passive-aggressively lets you use and doing nothing more than group hug. You invited your mother to stick around, but she respectfully declined. Ugh. She would decline snuggle time.  
As you bust out the alcohol, you set up four glasses around the table for you and your friends. Of course, as they never seem to drink with you, you bust out the apple juice as well. It’s a viable substitute. The table has a nice lack of tablecloth, for it is a coffee table and you can’t very well have the bottom of the tablecloth get all dirty. Maybe you should get a real table. Maybe not. You’ve primped the lovely cushions around the table as well-- they’re even colored in the shade of your friends’ Pesterchum text, so they know just where to sit. You’ve set the table strategically for your imminent game of pounce. Jane is across from you, with Dirk and Jake to either side. Dirk will help you cheat, and you can cheat off of Jake without him realizing it. It is the perfect crime. You will win this game by a landslide.  
While you are busy conspiring to yourself about the best way to cheat at a simple card game, you hear the doorbell ring at the front door. Exiting the deck, you wander throughout the house and wobble over to the doorway to greet your first guest.  
“Hello, my dear Roxy blotto bird!” Jake greets you, tipping himself into a bow.  
“Well heey there, mister fisticuffs aficionado, nice to be seein’ you this fine mornin’” you manage to slur, curtseying. You start to giggle at how you sort of managed to keep up with his silly ‘20s slang, and he joins you in laughing. Soon, you are both doubled over for no apparent reason, which causes you to determine that now is a perfect time to bust out the alcohol. 

While you and Jake are rip-roaring drunk (well, you are. Jake’s only had apple juice), the doorbell rings again. Part of you really wants it to be Jane, but at the same time you are an emotional train wreck after what happened last year and you really do not want to face this. To your great relief, it’s only Dirk at the door. He is not surprised to see your current state as he raises his eyebrow ever so incrementally. As you welcome him in he advises you to lay off the drinks for at least an hour, since that’s apparently how long Jane still has to go on her flight.  
The three of you settled in around the kitchen island, you serving them some blue cheese and crackers from the magically filled fridge (who are you kidding, your mother obviously filled that as an act of passive aggression to ensure that you and your friends were living in the utmost comfort for whatever duration of time you end up spending here) as they start to quiet down and stare at you.  
“What are you lookin’ at,” you say slowly, eyeing them both with paramount suspicion.  
“Well? What’s the game plan? What are you actually going to do when Jane gets here?” Dirk asks you, the seriousness of the situation finally sinking in.  
“What? It’s not like we haven’t talked. I talk to my Janey all the time, she’s so great, we are the bestest of friends. Bffsies five-ever. That’s one more than--”  
“We get it.”  
“If you don’t cash tonight, Roxy, I think I’m going have to cast a kitten!” Jake exclaims, gesturing to the air with his arms. Both you and Dirk give him a look before Dirk proceeds.  
“Yeah, I get that you talk to her all the time online, but I mean... You have to be careful. You don’t want a repeat of last year--”  
“Are you saying last year was bad, ‘cause--”  
“No, I mean you need to have a clean slate. Clean as a whistle. Like a whistle that overcame a major substance abuse problem. Trying to get its life back on track. The whistle is holding down a steady job now. It’s taking things one day at a--”  
“Ohemgee Di-Stri you seriously use this metaphor aaall the tiiiime,” you groan, dragging out the end just for emphasis. Dirk looks to Jake, who nods solemnly, and then Dirk quietly looks at the counter. Those two are dumb. They are cute together and happy together and dumb together and you all should go do something else for an hour that doesn’t involve what happened with you and Jane in the closet last year.

You dread nothing more than the look on Roxy’s face when you arrive. Will she be happy? Sad? Upset? You don’t even know, but it is worrying you more than anything. Your legs are bouncing up and down in anticipation as you stare at the note your father left in your bag.  
“I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE SUMMER, DAUGHTER. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.” Proud of you for what? Stomping all over a poor girl’s heart with your stupid cowgirl boots and spurs, and then avoiding the issue for a whole year? Wow, Dad, you definitely have your priorities straight. Not that he actually has any knowledge of any of this. Pretending you’re not actually talking to yourself helps you think.  
You send Dirk a message that you’ve still got an hour on the plane and that you can’t wait to arrive. You probably could, though. You could wait a whole while. What if Roxy isn’t happy to see you? What if she’s still upset? She hasn’t seemed like it all year, but anything could be hiding behind that cheery pink text and silly sozzledness. You never know, and a part of you hopes you never would.  
Another part of you wants to apologize and hug her all over, not just a BFF hug, but like a girlfriend hug. You want to hug her all over and kiss her forehead and tell her that it’s all okay because you just didn’t have a clear head at the time and wow, Roxy, you are so great. Of course, she could never want that after what you did last year. She’s probably going to give you the cold shoulder.  
A third part of you wants to just hug her as soon as she opens the door. No waiting for a reaction. No sad feelings, only hugs now. You want to pick her up and swing her around you in a really cute, movie-style hug. If only you had the courage, and maybe not an entire summer ahead of you, because if she didn’t want that it would only be even more awkward. 

After repeatedly telling yourself to grow a pair, you toughen up and send the girl a text.  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \-- 

Ro-Lal, dear! I’ve got only 20 minutes left on this flying machine, and I’ll be there so soon! :B

\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--

That was not graceful at all, but hey, you totally just texted on a plane for that girl. That is devotion. As soon as you sent the message, though, you received one; it seems she sent you one at the same time you did. 

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] --

TG: seeu in a lil while janey les than 3 

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] \--

Maybe there's hope for you yet.


End file.
